Gannet
Note: This character belongs to ItsYaBoiLimon. Please ask for permission if you want to use this character. Warning:The page contains references to alcohol, and as such marked as mature. Discretion is advised. "I have learned from experience that the best place to save lives is in the field, not a office. And sometimes, in order to save a life, you have to take one. “''At least,'' that was the lie I told myself.” Quick Summery ”''Hi! I’m Gannet. I’ll be saving you out there.”'' Gannet'' is a dark blue Seawing with yellow eyes. He does not have any kind of special powers and only standard Seawing abilities. (Breathing underwater, webbed talons, etc). He is a combat medic who travels anywhere that needs medical assistance. He is quite sarcastic, charismatic, and funny, but deep down he still carries the burden of his past actions and seeks to save anyone he can. I’m writing a fanfic on Gannet called Consequences. Description ''"I'm not good, not bad, but I'm sure as hell ain't ugly." Gannet has turquoise scales and yellow, warm eyes. His wing membrane, talon webbing, underbelly are a dark blue, and his spine membrane is a slightly darker shade than his wing membrane. His bioluminescent glow a golden color, and his talons and horns are a very light blue. He has a slightly large and muscular build, and his webbing is slightly longer than most other Seawings. He wears a Caduceus necklace around his neck made out of amethyst, as well as a waterproof cotton turquoise chest piece with white lining. The chest piece has lots of pouches filled with medical items at the neckpiece. Two red waterproof First-Aid pouches, in the shape of a square, with white crosses hang in the middle of the chest piece, one pouch on each side. Oh, and he has a French accent. Because why not. Backstory "Do I look like a guardian angel to you?" Gannet came from a well to do family in the Seawing Kingdom, known for their accomplishments in medicine. He was a smart boy in his academics and wasn’t bad looking either. However, instead of using his intelligence to benefit his family and its legacy, Gannet buckled against his family’s work. He felt that his intelligence was better used to be rebellious. He thought it was fun to go against expectations, to drink, party, and gamble, until one day he had too much to drink and got into debt with his gambling, His parents learned of his actions and paid the debt, but it drained their wealth significantly, and the family struggled to keep afloat. They disowned Gannet, kicked him out and cut all communication with him. Angry and depressed, he went on a drinking spree that landed him in the hospital. That was his wake up call. A young adult, poor, and now homeless, Gannet enlisted in the Seawing Army in desperation. Due to his families medical background, Gannet managed to land in the position of being a combat medic. Here he learned to be industrious and to never slack off until the job is done. It was hard work, but rewarding. It gave him purpose and a way to help society. He was exposed to the worst parts of war, but he was tough and able to keep a cool head during the worst situations. He also took the time to break his old, foolish ways that made him end up here in the first place, and sent money to his family to help them to stabilize. Eventually, Gannet received a letter from his family, saying how his debt caused them great trouble and strife but was glad that he helped them stabilize and attempted to welcome him back. However, Gannet was filled with grief. Due to his selfishness, his family had to deal with a reality they should have not been in, which struck him hard. His grief almost cost him his position, but his captain managed to help Gannet to get it back together. After his redemption from himself, Gannet continued his career as a medic in the military, but he saved more dragons than he ever harmed. His fellow comrades say that he is sarcastic and nonchalant, even hilarious, deep down he cares about saving others and will put anyone that needs treatment ahead of himself. Never again would he allow his selfishness to harm others. He carries the burden of his past actions, always trying to mend the past and to help others to avoid the situation he put himself in. Gannet does not care on which side his patient is on. To him, the enemy's life is just as important as his own comrades. He was once captured by Skywings during a battle, but instead of imprisoning him, the Skywings made him treat their wounded. Afterward, they let him go. They knew he was an ally as much as he was an enemy. After this, Gannet swore to never kill anyone again. However, when the war got more intense, and he resigned from the army. Today, Gannet travels wherever he is needed, but most of the time he works at a medical clinic in Possibility with a Sandwing named Santviento. Personality(WIP) "I'm just your friendly neighborhood medic." Despite his past, Gannet is a upbeat dragon. He likes to converse and hang out with friends, but always puts his job first. He swore to never put himself first again. If you have common sense, it's not hard to become his friend. He is quite charismatic, which most people love about him, and uses it quite often. sarcastic and sometimes nonchalant attitude can make him incredibly hilarious. Despite his scarred past with parties and drinking, he still is quite the party man, although he swore to never gamble, get drunk, and kill a dragon again, even in self defense, unless his patient or life is in massive danger. To those under his care, he is a guardian angel, who tenderly and loving heals them. He is very straightforward when it comes to work. He works and doesn’t slack off until the work is done. Gannet believes his work is a part of him, and takes it seriously. Gannet does have a bad side, of course. He can rub people the wrong way, and his overworking brain can produce a weird response and end up ruing the conversation. He does not get angry easily. In fact, it's quite difficult. However, once you do, he will go ballistic, and let's just say you won't have a good time. He can occasionally be negative, due to his past and all. It’s hard to be normal when you mess yourself up with your own actions. Basic Characteristics ”How did we get here again?” Iron-willed: During his time as a combat medic, Gannet witnessed what many have not. These experiences have hardened him, allowing him to keep his head clear in serious situations. Optimistic: Gannet likes to look at the bright side of life. Fast mind: Gannet‘s mind works incredibly fast, allowing him to react fast to any situation. However, his mind is sometimes too fast, which can cause some awkward conversations. Abrasive: With his sarcastic attitude, Gannet tends to rub people the wrong way. Industrious: Gannet is a hard worker. Once he starts a job, he won't stop until its done. Some quotes "Congratulations! You are being rescued. Please do not resist." "Don't make me break out the sedative." "Looks like that “apple a day” thing didn’t work out for you.” "So many patients, so little time." “I would recommend bedrest, but nobody has time for that.” ”I can heal many things. Death isn't one of those things. So I’d recommend not dying.” Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mature Content